


Sideways Tuesdays

by missyvortexdv (Purpleyin), Purpleyin



Category: Primeval
Genre: Abby feels, Angst, Bittersweet, F/M, Jealousy, Moving Out, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 17:09:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15845688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpleyin/pseuds/missyvortexdv, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpleyin/pseuds/Purpleyin
Summary: She hadn't seen this coming, but then maybe there's a lot she doesn't really see. Angsty future Abby unrequited for Connor based on what we see in 2x02.





	Sideways Tuesdays

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers: For Episode 2x02
> 
> A\N: Betaread by fififolle. Originally posted in 2008.

Abby comes home to find Connor with boxes piled up higher than advisable, practically to his chin, and eager to get past here, out the door she'd almost closed.  
  
“What are you doing?” she asks, completely bemused. She doesn't get an answer until he briefly pops back in and picks up a few more items arranged by the side of the door.  
  
“Moving out,” he states, like it's the most natural thing in the world for him to be doing right at this moment in time.  
  
“Since when?” she questions. This is the first she's heard of it and it's more than a bit shocking to have him finally doing what she'd asked him to months upon months ago. Hadn't it been a year since he'd moved in?  
  
“I'm sure I mentioned it,” he says with a nervous laugh, shifting the three shoeboxes higher with his thigh to get a better grip on them as he struggles with the Millenium Falcon model under his other arm. “Anyhoo, gotta be going. We're catching “Blade Runner: The Directors Cut” at 7. The proper one and all.” He shuts the door behind him with difficulty, waving a quick bye through the gap as he pulls it too.  
  
Abby stands there, frowning. The only reason he wouldn't have told her is if he thought she would be mad – and she is, but only because he didn't tell her. It's not a big blow financially, because to be honest Connor doesn't contribute much to the flat apart from occasionally looking after Rex – now approved of by her as he's finally cottoned onto the steadfast rules to never open a window and always close the door quick – and the infrequent attempts at washing-up when he's feeling guilty.  
  
Something about his goodbye nags her though, and not just the unexpected use of “we”. He hadn't mentioned any plans for tonight. Then she realises what it is that's bothering her mind. Blade Runner : The Directors Cut? She's no sci-fi fan but even she knows that's a bit high brow and slow paced for Connor's tastes, meaning...outside geek influence. Not Duncan. A new friend? Wait, no...could it be?   
  
Abby moves to the door, unlatching it and watching from between the crack. Outside there's a car she doesn't recognise and there Connor is packing the last few boxes into the back - next to a pretty she's seen before and had hoped she'd seen the last of.   
  
Caroline laughs and Connor smiles, the smile moving into an outright grin as she continues chuckling. He must've told a joke - and finally found someone who appreciates his inherent geekiness that has generally escaped her. It's a sweet moment, cute...and she's spying on them. The door shuts with a clunk and she's not sure she cares if they can tell what she was doing.   
  
She looks up at the scape of the flat, tidy for once without Connor's assorted stuff hanging around. It feels empty, colder, even though the thermostat is firmly fixed to exactly the right temperature for cohabitation of humans and Coelurosauravus. Rex is resting and the studio is silent, free from his playful chirping as well as Connor's usual babbling.   
  
The rental DVD she'd picked up on the route back to the flat sits on the coffee table nearby. _Starship Troopers it is then, Connor or no Connor_. He'd said it was a classic, chided her for not seeing it and now it's already paid for and she evidently has nothing better to do. Who knows, maybe it will enlighten her and one of those times he makes a crack about some prehistoric beastie she'll laugh and he'll smile at her. Not that that's ever mattered to her before except suddenly they were flatmates no more, it seemed a brutal ripping away of their strange relationship, but there were times there, memories and moments between them and a friendship could be cultivated or so she hopes.  
  
Flipping a switch and inserting the disc, Abby sits down on the sofa to watch, entirely uncomforted by the thought she has the place to herself once more. Her home suddenly feels changed in a way she can't elucidate as she views the opening of the movie. After the revelation of what's going on however – she never reads the blurbs - she knows what it could be described as: her flat is almost alien to her.


End file.
